You, Me, & Them
by DemonSaya
Summary: Ranma finally makes his descision...but he has a few problems to get rid of still...
1. Chapter 1

ch1ymt A Budding Romance   
Ranma swallowed damply as his eyes followed Akane's movements during gym. Although he'd tried to deny it to himself, he wasn't convinced what he felt for the violent, beautiful girl. She was the most irritating girl he'd ever met and the most confusing.   
A sigh escaped him and he looked at the mat under him, waiting for his turn to practice. *Still, she can be cute...when she give me one of those 'different' looks, or when she smiles when I do something right...* He painfully bit his lip, trying to block out their last arguement with nice memories.   
Unfortunately, there weren't enough to do so. A sad look flitted across his face and he sighed. *I can't believe how few nice memories we have...there aren't enough...not for me...I want more.*   
Akane caught Ranma looking at her while she practiced and flushed. She didn't believe her fiancee could be looking at her. No doubt there was an attraction between them, but she'd yet to figure out how deeply it ran. Yet he treated her like she was nothing compared to anyone else he could have.   
*Maybe I'm not to him...* She flipped off the balance beam and sat with a few friends, waiting for the next person to go. Over on the 'guys side', Ranma was getting up to do his excersizes. Akane watched him closely, trying to figure out how he could be so graceful. *Stupid jerk...wont even teach me...*   
She frowned. *But he's nice sometimes...when I learn something new...or if I'm upset...He's always on the sidelines...* She looked at the ground. *I have so many NICE memories of him...of him trying, but failing to say the right thing...maybe he does care...*   
Ranma felt her eyes on him the whole time. It was not unusual. Some how, he knew she was thinking the same kind of things as he'd been watching her. *I wish I could learn to say the right thing to her, but she always thinks I'm saying something perverted.* He sighed, finishing his turn. *I wish I understood her...*   
Akane blushed when he looked directly into her eyes after he landed lightly on the mat. She could hear her friends squeeling about who he may be looking at, but Akane knew. He was giving her a sad smile before he turned back to his class.   
Her heart began thumping hard. *Ohmigod...he was looking at...me?* She looked at the ground. She'd been so content to stare she didn't realize the bell had run and the girls were going to get changed.   
Ranma approached her, wary of anyone who may be liestening in. "Akane?" He asked softly.   
Her head jerked up in surprise and she looked around. "Where is everyone?"   
"They went to get changed..." He had his shirt pulled over his tank, but it wasn't buttoned yet. He looked down, then sighed. "Here." He took both of her hands and pulled her to her feet.   
Akane allowed him to pull her to her feet and began to walk off to the girls locker room. She stopped when Ranma blurred and reappeared before her, his eyes sad. "Well, what?" She asked, her face settling into irritated.   
He nervously twiddled his thums, his eyes on the floor and he shuffled his feet. "I...I was thinking that...Iwanttoseeyousmilemore..." He burst the words out as fast as possible, bearing it with a bad blush.   
"R-ranma..." Akane blinked, surprised. "What brought this on...?"   
He sighed, relaxing. "Well, everytime I think I'm tryin to be nice...I say the wrong thing or you think I said the wrong thing or someone interupts and everything goes wrong...and I..." He flushed a bit again. "I like your smile..."   
She blushed and looked up into his nervous face, and a smile slowly turning her lips up. "Was that a compliment?" She asked softly.   
He nodded. He was so afraid she'd start laughing at him, he looked away, blushing. "H-hn..."   
"Arigato." She said with a smile.   
He looked up hesitantely and relaxed when he saw her smiling at him. *Good...I said the right thing...*   
"You don't need to be afraid to talk to me, Ranma..." She said, giving his hand a tender squeeze. "I mean, we are friends, right?"   
He hung his head. "Yeah..." Her hand released his and she walked around him. "Friends..." 

Akane looked towards Ranma's empty seat in last period curiously. *I wonder where he went. Maybe he ran into Ryoga and they tried to kill each other again...* She also noticed Ukyou herself had noticed.   
"Ma'am, may I go to the restroom?" Ukyou asked innocently.   
"Yes, dear."   
When Ukyou passed, Akane could practically smell her worry. *Hmph...* Akane thought, looking back down into her book. 

Ranma sneezed from his place on the roof. *Some one must be thinkin' bout me...* He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and sighed.   
*Is that all we are? Friends? I want to be more for you...but...do you feel for me how I feel for you or is it just friendship?* He rested his hand on his head and swallowed. "What am I to you, Akane..." He whispered. "How am I going to tell the others...I don't want to hurt em, but...I have to...I love her...but what if...she doesn't feel the same..."   
"Of course I do, Ranchan."   
He froze at the sound of Ukyou's voice. "I need some time alone..."   
"But it would be easier if you just went ahead and told Akane and took your lumps, then we could get married. I bet Shampoo would try to destroy the wedding, but Akane doesn't care who you marry as long as you-"   
"I SAID I NEED TIME ALONE!" With that, he jumped off the roof. 

Akane walked home, slightly worried. Ranma rarely ever ditched classes and if he did, he was either thinking or something went wrong. She was afraid it was the latter. Upon entering the compound, she heard the sounds of Ranma working out in the dojo.   
Her footsteps drew her to it against her will and she glanced inside. He collapsed to the ground after he was finished, panting. Deep donw, she wondered if he'd been doing that since he'd gotten home. "Ranma?"   
He glanced towards her. "...Akane..."   
"What's wrong??!" She couldn't hold it back anymore. The silence was too much. "You disappeared after gym and I didn't see you at lunch and you rarely ever ditch unless something's really wrong! What is it?! You can tell me!"   
He hesitated. "I...I'll tell you soon, I promise, but I can't tell you yet...it's not the right time...I'll tell you soon...yeah, I'll tell you later...When the time is right..."   
She stared at him, confused. "Ranma-"   
"I need some time alone, right now, alright? I promise I'll tell you but I need to think right now..." He gave her an encouraging smile and she nodded hesitantely.   
"I understand...you'll tell me later...see ya later, I guess..." She left the dojo, wondering why his eyes looked so sad. 

Ranma looked up at the roof. *How in the world am I going to tell my fiancee that I would die for her?* He smiled, looking at where she'd once stood. *All this thinking is going to give me a headache. I guess I should just tell her when I get a chance. But I gotta take care of the others first.*   
He smiled. *And one other thing...* 

The pigtailed martial artist walked into a jewelery store, and looked at the large collection of rings in the case, longing in his gaze. He wished he could get her the most expensive ring in the case, but he couldn't afford it.   
In fact, most of the rings were way out of his budget. He sighed, spotting one that Akane would love. *I wish I could get her that one...* He smiled, and pointed at it. "How much is it?"   
"You don't want that ring." The store owner said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
"How do you know?"   
"Trust me, you don't."   
Ranma looked at the ring again and shook his head. "I don't see what you're saying. I see it and I want it. How much?"   
The woman slowly moved over to it and lifted the ring, glancing at the bottom of it. "Sir, this ring is not meant-" She stopped. "What is your fiancee's name?"   
"How did you..."   
"What's her name?!" She snapped.   
"Akane!" He answered, surprised.   
"..." The woman stared at the inner section of the ring. "Here, Ranma-kun...on second thought, take it. 1000 yen."   
He blinked and handed her the said amount of money. "I thought 'I didn't want it'."   
The woman sighed. "You don't." She handed it to him. "Your fiancee does."   
Ranma didn't respond, he just walked out of the store. *After I take care of my other fiancee's, I'll give it to her...* He smiled, touching the ring lightly. *I hope she likes it...*

[Back to YMT][1] [Forward to Chapter 2][2]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch2ymt.html



	2. Chapter 2

ch2ymt Pain in My Heart   
Akane watched Ranma sneak back into the compound late that night and felt her blood boiling. *He avoided my cooking on purpose! I knew it! I'll kill him!* She ran from her room, summoning the mallet she used on him when she was angry.   
"RANMA!" She cried, lunging for him.   
He looked up, startled. "Akane!" This time, instead of letting it hit him, he caught the mallet, jerking it from her grasp. His arms caught her as she fell forwards. "What is this all about?" He asked, his voice tired.   
"You purposefully avoided dinner tonight! You knew it was my night to cook and you ran off! Where d'ya go?! Nekohanten?! Ucchans?!"   
He laid a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I wasn't at either. I didn't have dinner. I was out looking for something..." He smiled a bit, and looked down. "If there's any left...I'm kinda hungry..."   
Akane's eyes widened. Then, shame filled her eyes. "No, I couldn't make you eat that...it tasted horrible...I was...just upset you didn't even show... I guess I was kinda worried..."   
It was his turn to be surprised. "A-Akane..." A nice smile spread across his lips. Suddenly, Akane's stomache growled, ruining the mood. "Come on, let's see if we can find anything to eat..." He said, chuckling.   
Akane blushed furiously. "I...food would be good, I guess..." She said grudgingly, silently cursing her stomache. "Where were you anyways?"   
"Um...makin some decisions...doin some thinkin and stuff..." He purposely kept his answer vauge.   
"Ranma..." She stopped him. "Tell me. I was worried about you...you totally vanish halfway through school, then for several hours tonight. What is going ON?!"   
He hung his head. "I...I'm gettin rid of some problems, Akane...I'm tryin to...ya know, sort everythin out..."   
She froze. "Which problems..."   
"My fiancee problems...that's the main one..." He looked up at her. "Not to mention the hardest, then, there's the parents...and my curse..."   
Akane's heart broke. *Is he going to get rid of me once and for all? H-he...is that why...he wanted to be alone tonight...please gods, tell me he isn't going to leave me...I couldn't handle being alone!*   
Suddenly, something fell from his pocket and hit the ground. Akane bent down, picking it up seconds before he could get it again. She looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes.   
Slowly, she examined the ring. It was obviously an engagement ring. It looked more expensive than Ranma could afford, too. She could see an engraving in it, but it was too dark to read. "It's lovely..." She whispered, handing it back to him.   
Ranma swallowed. *That was close...I don't want her to know I chose her until-*   
"Who's it for?" She asked softly, turning from him so he couldn't see the tears that suddenly pierced her eyes.   
"Huh?"   
"The ring...who's it for?"   
He swallowed, noting she was quivering. "I'll tell you soon..." He promised. "I have to take care of some other stuff first..." He whispered.   
"Looks expensive. I guess my sister didn't swindle as much money from you as it seemed." Akane said bitterly. Knowing her luck, he was going to get rid of all his suitors and marry someone she didn't know...or worse, one of her sisters.   
He bit his lip, a pain deep in his heart. "Akane, are you mad at me?" He asked softly.   
"Why would I be mad? I'm just glad you finally got your act together and decided to pick someone." She said the words out of spite, her anger almost at the surface. She knew the mallet wouldn't do any good right now.   
Ranma watched Akane walk back inside and fell to his knees. "Akane..." He whispered. "It's for you..." He closed his eyes tightly, wishing she'd hit him instead of saying the harsh words that had left her. 

Ranma flopped down onto the futon, staring up at the roof. *Akane...why don't you understand...It's for you...don't you see I love you...?" He felt a tear roll down his face and cursed, wiping it away. Tears would do no good. No, he had to be strong if he wanted to win her.   
Stronger than his other fiancee and her other suitors. Stronger than their parents. Stronger than his curse. Stronger than her.   
A tiny smile played on his lips. "Akane, you'll understand, soon...very soon...I'll make ya..."   
*I'll make ya see I love ya...* 

Akane walked past Ranma without so much as a hello the next morning. *I can't BELIEVE he chose someone else...WHY?! Aren't I good enough?!*   
"Hi, Akane..." Ranma said, falling into stride with her as they walked to school.   
"Hi."   
"Why are you angry with me?"   
"I don't know."   
He zipped before her, looking down at her sadly. "I know there's a reason, what is it? Please, tell me? Is it the ring?"   
Akane looked down at the ground, her face angry.   
"Oh, yeah...it's the ring alright..." He said, punching his head. "Why are you so upset about that anyways?"   
"Well...um...because I'm your fianceeandIknow you'renotgivingittome..." She finished in a rush, trying to ignore his peircing stare.   
Ranma couldn't help but laugh. "Akane no baka!" He said, leaning towards her. "You don't know anythin'..." He kissed her cheek and turned back in the direction they were walking.   
She blinked then caught up with him. "Ranma, what do you mean?! Who's it for?!"   
Ranma grinned. "You'll just have to wait till everyone else finds out. I haven't even told her yet, but I'll tell her when I tell everyone else..."   
"Ranma-" She grabbed his arm. "Answer me, please..." *It's important.*   
"It's for..." He smiled, then looked down at her. "Someone very special and beautiful...who I care for..."   
Akane's heart shattered. *He's in love...but... I love him...can't he see that...?* Then, she remembered everytime she got angry with him and pounded him into the dirt. "I bet she's nothing like me, right?"   
At the bitter tone of her voice, he winced. "I think you'll like her actually. She's a wonderful friend, and a great person..."   
"Ukyou?"   
"Iie..."   
"Shampoo?"   
"Uh uh."   
"Who?"   
He stopped. "Akane, if I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise..." Suddenly, some cold water caught him in his face and he shook his head, startled. "I can't believe this...every single day...why, do I have a sign on my back saying splash me for kicks?!"   
Akane felt a soft giggle escape her. "Hmmm... that could be it..." She said, skipping ahead of him.   
Ranma stared down at his female body. "I hate this..." He whispered. "I want to be a man for her..."   
She turned towards him, her face sad. "Come on, we wouldn't want to be late, besides, we gotta get you some hot water."   
He nodded and they ran to school. 

The girls in class were gossiping as usual. "I hear Ranma's finally going to pick a fiancee!"   
"You're kidding! He'd never do that! He's too much of a coward!"   
"Well, rumor has it..." The girl paused for effect. "He bought a ring. It's supposed to have some kind of inscription in it! Akane saw the ring, but couldn't read the inscriptrion! Do you think it's for her?!"   
"No, she'd never go for it. She'd just throw the ring back at him and laugh. She does hate guys."   
Akane listened to them, her face still holding the sadness from earlier. *They're right. I hated him...but...losing him...it scares me...I used to think I could hate him, when I first met him...but I actually l-lo-like him...alot...*   
A sigh escaped her and she rested her head on the desk. Ukyou seemed convinced that the ring was for her and sat confident, her head held high.   
*Why would Ranma love me?!* Akane mentally screamed. *We were forced into the engagement...I always hurt him...I never treated him very well...*   
>Iwanttoseeyousmilemore...   
She sighed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, only to catch him glancing at her the same way. She gulped and looked at the top of her desk. *I care for him...I wont hit him anymore...maybe we can still be friends...*

[Back to Chapter 1][1] [Back to YMT][2] [Forward to Chapter 3][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch1ymt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch3ymt.html



	3. Chapter 3

ch3ymt Starting to Solve the Problems   
Ranma smiled, feeling the ring resting against his chest under his shirt. He'd tied it there so he wouldn't drop it and have another accident like he'd had the other night. He'd caught Akane looking over at him and a warmth filled him.   
Until he saw the sadness in her eyes.   
That had made his heart ice over. *Am I hurting her? I don't want her to be in pain...I love her...I don't want her upset...*   
After the bell rang, dismissing the students, he slowly stood until he noticed Akane hadn't risen. It almost reminded him of the moment in the gym. A sigh escaped him and he walked over to her. "Akane?"   
"Huh?" She looked up and noticed the room was empty except for them. "Ah! I guess you don't want to miss dinner..." She stood and hastily scooped up her things.   
"Akane, I was wondering, why did you look upset during class...?"   
She blinked, staring up at him. "How..."   
"...Your eyes..." He admitted. "They had 'that' look...ya know...when you're angry or sad and normally, it's because of me..."   
Akane swallowed hard and a tear rolled down her face. *I...I guess he knows me too well...* Two warm arms wrapped around her and she jumped.   
"You can talk to me if you need to..."   
"I...iie...it's alright...I'll-I'll..." Her eyes rose to hers and she saw something that reminded her of how Ryoga looked at her. She knew very well that Ryoga was in love with her, and seeing such a caring look in his eyes, her words stopped.   
Ranma swallowed hard, entranced. "A-akane..." He whispered, his eyes slowly closing and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.   
Akane leaned into the kiss for a moment before remembering that he was going to propose to someone else. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting an internal battle. *He doesn't love you! He's going to ask someone to marry him...he...he...he's so warm, and I love him, so is it so wrong?! Can't I just take what I can get for now?!*   
Ranma slowly pulled away from her and looked down into her face. To his chagrin, her face was stained with her own tears. "Akane?!" He asked, worried he'd severely screwed up.   
Akane didn't respond. Her legs gave out and she collapsed between two desks. "D-dosh...ite..."   
He knelt before her. "Akane, I...I...wanted to for a long time...and since I've finally made my decision...I...IwantedtokissyoucauseI'mafraidImaynot getanotherchance..." He looked down, his eyes sad.   
"Of course you wont." She shoved him away. "You didn't choose ME! You chose someone else! Who would want to kiss someone who didn't love them?!"   
Ranma grabbed her by her head and pulled her into another kiss. "Yamate..." He begged, his eyes pleading. "Onegai, Akane..."   
She ignored him, pushing him away before scooping her things up and storming from the room.   
Ranma fell to his knees, tears rolling down his face. *I have to tell her, but...I want to be a man for her, and I have to get rid of my other fiancee's...* He swallowed. "NO! I wont...if...if she says no...then...then I'll let myself...until then...no..."   
He moved towards the window and watched Akane walk from the school, her gaze moving up to where she'd left Ranma. He looked down at her, hoping the rain outside camoflaged his tears.   
She turned from him and ran from the school yard.   
Ranma looked up into the sky and opened the window, sitting on the ledge and feeling his change take place. *I'd go after you...but you wont let me right now...I know it...* She sighed and shoved off, falling and landing on the ground easy. Her footsteps led her from the schoolyard, following far behind her fiancee. 

Ranma walked into the dojo and felt someone gently toweling her hair. "Hm?" She turned and saw Kasumi with a towel and wearing a concerned expression. "Kasumi-oneechan..."   
"What's wrong, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, handing her the towel. "Akane came home angered and when I asked her, she told me: Ask Ranma."   
Ranma looked upwards, tears piercing her eyes. "Kasumi-oneechan, you remember the ring I bought."   
"Hn. It was quite lovely, but what does-oh...oh dear..."   
"Akane saw the ring...she doesn't know who it's for..." She wispered in despair.   
"Then you have to tell her."   
"I can't...not till I've taken care of the other girls..." She poured hot water from the kettle over herself and sighed as her transformation was undone. "I...I WANT to...but doing so before getting rid of all the complications..."   
"Is like signing her death warrant."   
"Hn..."   
Kasumi nodded sympathetically and watched as Ranma walked upstairs to his room. "Poor Ranma-kun..."   
He flopped down on his futon, staring at the ceiling and fingering the ring through his shirt. He sighed and unbuttoned the first button, and lifted it between two finger's, staring at it. "You've caused me so much trouble, you little thing. If you hadn't jumped out of my pocket in front of Akane, she wouldn't have know-"   
"So, you want to keep me in the dark."   
Her voice caused him to start, dropping the ring. "Akane..." He whispered, staring at her.   
"Ya still haven't given it to her?"   
He looked down, his face sad. "Akane, come here a moment, please..."   
She stared at him a moment before closing the door after stepping into the room. "What?"   
"I can't give the ring to her yet..." He said, looking up at her. "Part of it is Shampoo and Ukyou...if they found out, they'd kill her...but, another problem is she's engaged, too...I love her, but...she doesn't know..."   
Akane spun away from him, but he was before her again. "Akane!" He whispered, grabing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Why do you hate me so much?!" A tear slowly wound down his face.   
She glared up at him. "If it isn't Shampoo and Ukyou, who is it?! KODACHI!?"   
He slapped her gently, not even hard enough to leave a mark, but sudden enough to shut her up. "Dammit, Akane, shut up and listen!"   
She stared up at him, shocked. "Y-you...hit me...you never hit me..." She suddenly realized that there was sadness and despair deep in Ranma's eyes and realized how much she was hurting him.   
He hung his head, his hands falling to her shoulders. "Akane, I care for you...I wont lie...I can't tell you who the ring is for cause you'd be in danger if I did...I have other complications to take care of before I..."   
She sighed and nodded. "I...I'm sorry, Ranma..." She said, feeling another crack in her already broken heart. "I shouldn't stand in your way...it's your decision, after all...It's not like we wanted this engagement in the first place..."   
He bit his lip and hugged her. *Speak for yourself, tomboy!* He smiled a bit sadly at the thought and tightened his grasp slightly. "Arigato, for understanding..."   
She felt tears rolling down her face and looked away from him to hide them. "I better go..." She said, walking from the room quickly. After the door seperated them, a sob wracked her body, then another, before she ran to her room.

[Back to Chapter 2][1] [Back To YMT][2] [Forward to Chapter 4][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch2ymt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch4ymt.html



	4. Chapter 4

ch4ymt Solutions   
Ranma swallowed a lump in his throat at the sound of her sobs. "I'm sorry...I'll give it to you soon...I promise...Aishiteru, Akane..." He closed his eyes and reached for the door, opening and moving down the hall.   
He paused at Akane's door, listening to the heart wrenching sobs coming from inside. He cringed and tapped the door. "Akane?" He asked softly.   
She opened the door slowly and looked up at him.   
It was obvious to him that she'd attempted to dry all the tears before he'd seen her, but had failed. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Akane..." He said, gently brushing her tears away. "Why are you crying...?"   
"Because...I...I care for you and I'm afraid that Kuno'll start up that nonsense again if you leave me...and I don't want to see you in pain..."   
He tried to smile and failed. "I'll never be gone...I have a home now...Nerima is my home...If you EVER need me...I'll be there."   
"But what if she turns you down?!"   
"I wonder about that myself...what would you want me to do?"   
"Come back here..." She admitted. "I love you, Ranma..." She whispered, a tear falling from her eye.   
His eyes widened and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Akane..." He whispered. *I'm killing her doing this...but I have to finish...*   
"I should have told you before I lost you...I should have told you long ago...before the failed wedding...I really thought you'd said you'd loved me in Jusendo...but you didn't..."   
He held her to his chest as she sobbed and looked up at the ceiling. "Shhhhhh...it's alright."   
"I love you, but I also like to think I'm your friend...so I'll support you...I'll help you get the parents to break off the engagement..."   
He swallowed the returning lump and sighed. "I-I...arigato, Akane..." He whispered, tightening his grasp just slightly.   
"Come on, let's go tell them now..." She pulled from his grasp and led him through the door. 

Genma and Soun sat at the Shoji board, playing yet another never ending game. When their children entered the room, they barely acknowledged them.   
"Father...unc-I mean...Mr. Saotome...We want to end the engagment." Akane said, her face still showing the signs of her previous tears.   
The father's merely shook their heads. "Again, dear?"   
"Yes, Mr. Tendo." Ranma said, forcing him to stand up to their parents, because if he wasn't strong enough, it'd never work.   
"What's the reason this time?"   
"Ranma fell in love with someone." She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears. *Ranma needs me to be strong.*   
"Ranma...." Genma glared at the boy. "You WHAT?!"   
"Dad, I'm in love. I intend to propose to her, she knows about the curse and she loves me despite it. It's not Ukyou or Shampoo or Kodachi. Akane agreed to support me in this matter, also."   
The parents stared. "WHAT!? What about your honor, boy?!" Genma growled.   
Ranma looked down at his hands. "It has nothing to do with honor, dad...and everything to do with love. You engaged me to Ukyou, and Akane. Shampoo wasn't my fault because I didn't know their stone aged laws. It's your fault MY honor was put on the line and I have eighty frigging fiancee's running around the world. I'm going to fix this mess you started, and I'm going to marry who -I- want to marry, not who you want me to."   
With that, Ranma spun on his heel and stormed back up to his room. When he was behind the door, he smiled. "Who -I- want to marry...not whom I'm honor bound to..." He looked towards Akane's picture and his smile broadened. "I like the sound of that..." 

Shampoo looked up and smiled broadly as Ranma entered. "Airen hungry?" She said, putting a little wriggle into her hips.   
"No. I need to speak to Cologne. Now."   
She started. *Airen not here to see Shampoo?*   
Cologne exited the kitchen and smirked. "I thought I heard muku dono. What did you come here to ask?"   
"To tell, actually. I have no intention of, nor have I ever had, any intention of marrying Shampoo, and I'm finally making some choices and fixing some errors made by myself and my father."   
"NO!" Shampoo rang to him hugging him tightly.   
His arms remained at his sides. "Let me go, now. You managed to get engaged to me because of that stupid law of yours. Well, I'm not an Amazon, nor will I ever be one. I don't love you."   
She smirked. "Who Airen love...?"   
"If I told you, you'd try to kill her."   
"BUT-!"   
"NO!" He shoved her away and looked back at Cologne. "I've told you. I was engaged to two people by my father and one because I was trying to protect one of my best friends. Shampoo was that one. I never challenged, and there was no battle. I do not want her as a bride. If she continues to pursue me, it'll hurt her in the long run."   
With that, he spun on his heal and left the Nekohaten. Colonge nodded sadly. "Shampoo, why did you not tell me this?"   
"...because...Shampoo want Ranma...doesn't want spatula girl or pervert girl to get him. Only Shampoo deserve him..."   
"Perhaps, but his heart isn't with you. Perhaps it's time you found someone who's heart you have."   
Tears glided down Shampoo's face and she spun away from her grandmother's back. "Yes, great grand mother..." She said softly.   
"Shampoo?" Mousse asked, coming out of nowhere.   
She didn't look at him, her head hung. "Mutsu, I'm going home. I have no choice anymore. Ranma doesn't want me."   
He was startled when Shampoo started talking in Chinese. "Shan pu...are...are you okay...?" He asked, moving in front of her. Tenderly, he lifted her head and stared down at her tear stained cheeks.   
"M-MUTSU!" She cried, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. She sobbed against his shoulder. "What's wrong with me...why didn't he love me..."   
Mousse swallowed a lump and hugged her tightly, knowing he was taking his life in his hands. "It'll be okay...Ranma's a jerk...He used you...I'm just glad he decided to clear up this situation."   
Shampoo didn't respond, just continued crying into his robes. 

Ukyou served up another Okinomiyaki. She'd been happy since Shampoo called. *He must have picked me! He's on his way over now!*   
Ranma entered shortly after.   
"Hi Ranchan, want an okinomiyaki?"   
He walked over to the grill shaking his head. "I need to talk to you. You may want to close shop."   
"Of course, Ranchan...come on, let's talk in the kitchen."   
Once there, Ranma thought a moment, wondering about the best way to approach this. "Ukyou, you know you're my best friend, ne?"   
"Hn."   
"Of all of the people I'm engaged to, I don't want to hurt you or Akane...but I've already had to hurt her and now it's your turn."   
"WHA-"   
He lifted his hands. "This engagement holds no more water than my others do. My father got me into this mess as a child. I didn't understand what was happening totally and I thought you were a guy." He looked up at her. "I'm making my choice. I'm getting married to someone I'm not engaged to. I'll do it cause I want to, not because honor demands it. This engagement is over."   
She stood there her jaw gape. "B-but...why... after all this time...why...?"   
He sighed, shaking his head. "Because I'm in love with someone. She doesn't know yet, but I am. I have dissolved my engagements with Akane and Shampoo, but I still have to end this one. I'm sorry I waited this long, Ucchan, I really am...but...I can't control my heart. I intend to marry for love, not...for honor..." He turned and left the kitchen, walking out of the shop and onto the street.   
Ukyou sank to her knees and stared at the counter before her. "I...I always thought it would be...one of us...wh-why...?" She smiled sadly. "I guess it's good that he's finally set us all free..." She looked up and sighed.   
"I wonder who she is..." 

Ranma jumped over the wall surrounding the Kuno property. "Kodachi! Tatewaki!"   
The younger Kuno's left the house and stared at him. "RANMA-SAMA!" Kodachi launched herself at him, but he side stepped her. "Ranma-sama?"   
"Keep you hands off to me. It's time the three of us had a nice long talk." He looked between the pair and his eyes narrowed.   
Kuno swallowed hard and gestured towards the kitchen. "This must involve my sister-"   
"And you, 'upperclassmen'."   
"Me?!"   
"Yeah, could you get me some hot and cold water?"   
"I'm no servant!" Both objected.   
"Either way, Kodachi, if you want to continue walking, stay the hell away from me. I don't belong to you, I never will. And Kuno, keep you hands off my female form."   
Both of the Kuno children stared at him. "Female...form?" Kuno asked.   
"Are you gonna get me that water or not?" 

Ranma stood on the porch, looking at the pair. "While I was training as a martial artist, my father took me to a cursed training ground in China called Jusenkyo. While I was there, I fell in one of their springs. When I came up, I was a girl." He poured the cold water over his head and felt himself become a female.   
Kuno watched Ranma's body go curvy and form two breasts. He shrunk about eight inches and his hair grew fire red.   
"P-p-pigtailed...g-g-girl..."   
"WHAT?!" Kodachi screamed.   
Ranma set the bucket on the ground. "I am the 'pig-tailed girl' as you call her. I'm attempting to find the cure to this curse still, but the best solution to the problem in this form is hot water, which reverses the effect." She lifted the kettle and poured it over herself.   
Kodachi and Kuno watched Ranma's shoulder's broaden as he grew taller, and his chest flattened, his hair darkening to ink black. "R-ranma...sama..."   
"I'm not intrested in either of you. Now that you know about this, I -hope- you're not intrested in me either."   
"You're a girl...or a boy...?"   
That got Ranma's guard up. "I'M A GUY!" He growled.   
Kodachi looked relieved, and Kuno shattered. "My pigtailed goddess...is a male..." He burst in to tears. *Note to self, stop hanging around Soun's family.*   
Ranma roled his eyes. "Remember, Kodachi, keep your hands off me. I don't love you. Hell, I don't even like ya." He turned and jumped onto the ledge, before running across it. *It's been a LONG day...* He thought, zipping across rooftops.

[Back to Chapter 3][1] [Back to YMT][2] [Forward to Chapter 5][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch3ymt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch5ymt.html



	5. Chapter 5

ch5ymt Heartbroken   
Akane was heartbroken. Yes, that was the word, heartbroken.   
The one person she'd ever love had chosen someone else and she'd agreed to it because she wanted him happy. Sadly, she looked over at her bedside table, a tear rolling down her face.   
"Aishiteru...Ranma..." She whispered, looking at his picture. It was an excelent picture, he was smiling at her. He'd never really been the serious type, but this was a genuine smile. Something all too rare for Ranma.   
"Akane?"   
Ranma's voice came from her window and she looked over, not surprised when she saw him sitting on the ledge. "Ranma..."   
"Are you okay...?" He stood, walking to her and gently brushing the tear from her cheek.   
"I...I don't know..." She responded, slowly sitting. "I take it you canceled your other engagements...?"   
He shuddered at the sad quality of her voice. "Yeah...I did..." He gently lifted her face. "If I'd married any of you...It would have been-"   
"Ukyou?" She asked, looking away.   
"No, Akane. YOU." He said, caressing her face.   
Her eyes widened and snapped back to his face. "Me...?"   
"Hn..."   
"Ranma..." Another tear fell and she threw herself at his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "I wanted to marry you..." She cried, clutching his shirt.   
"Akane..." His eyes widened. "I...I don't want to see you in pain...please, don't cry...please..."   
She couldn't stop now that she'd started. "I'm sorry I always hit you and abused you...I never wanted to hurt you...I care about you...I love you... I don't want to see you hurting..."   
He put his arms around her and hugged her. "I know...I'm sorry this is hurting you so much..." He caressed her hair, closing his eyes tightly. "They say actions speak louder than words, ne?"   
She nodded. "I'm sorry...I always blamed everything on you...it wasn't nice, so I don't blame you for picking someone else..."   
He smiled sadly. "Akane, the ring was a present for you, not an engagement ring..." He lied.   
She jerked back and stared up at him. "WHA-"   
He held a finger over her lips. "Shhhh. Your birthday is coming up. I had been thinking about cutting off all my engagements and I did pick the girl I want to marry, but I can't tell her yet..."   
She sighed. "Who is she...tell me...if you can't tell her, tell me..."   
"I can't tell you either..."   
"But..."   
"No, Akane." He caressed her face gently.   
"If you wont tell me who she is...at least tell me...do I know her...?"   
"Yes...I'd say you know her very well..." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently. "I promise, I'll tell you soon...very soon..."   
She nodded, a sad smile flitting across her lips.   
"Hey, even someone as kawaiikune as you can smile better than that..." He joked, tilting her face up. "Come on, gimme a good one, please..."   
She nodded, smiling as a tear glided from her eye. She watched him sag slightly and tried again, a genuine smile this time.   
He smiled back, hugging her. "Good..." 

Shampoo watched this scene, seething. "So, he pick violent pervert girl over Shampoo...we see, ne?"   
When Akane left the house wearing her gi, Shampoo stepped towards her. "Shampoo challenge Akane. She challenge Akane for Ranma."   
"I am no longer able to give Ranma." Akane looked down sadly. "He broke off our engagement as well."   
Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "Why he treat you so tenderly then? He love you. Shampoo want him. Will kill in order to get him."   
"..." Akane sighed, nodding. "Alright, I'll fight you, but there's really no point..." She took a ready position.   
"AKANE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ranma cried, running out of the house. "Are you nuts? You're in no shape to fight her!"   
"I know, but she thinks we're still engaged, so I have to...don't interfere, Ranma..."   
"But-"   
"PROMISE ME!"   
He stood there, trembling. *What if she gets hurt?!!* His mind objected. *You can interfere if she's in danger. Other than that...* He hung his head. "I promise..." He whispered.

[Back to Chapter 4][1] [Back to YMT][2] [Forward to Chapter 6][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch4ymt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch6ymt.html



	6. Chapter 6

ch6ymt Loss of Memory   
Ranma walked into the Tendo home, carrying a limp Akane. She had been foolish enough to let Shampoo challenge her, and now she was unconsious. He'd watched it happen, but couldn't prevent it. Because he'd promised not to interfere.   
Shampoo had used the memory tsubo technique on Akane. For the second time. The warm, yet limp body in his arms nagged him, reminding him he could have prevented it. But he didn't. Because he'd promised not too.   
When their father's caught sight of them, their reactions were not a surprise. Genma started yelling at Ranma about not protecting his fiancee properly, while Soun started crying about his baby getting hurt.   
After throwing his father into the pond, his steps towards the house not faltering, he lay his unconsious fiancee on some pillows, looking down at her in concern. *She's going to forget me again...I'm gonna severely hurt you someday Shampoo, I swear it...*   
Soon, their families were crowded into the room. Ranma didn't pay attention to the furious look on Nabiki's face or the concern on his mother's and Kasumi's. His hand reached out and he grabbed the cloth from the warm water that had been set beside him and gently bathed Akane's face. He hadn't said a word since he'd made that promise.   
After a moment, Akane's eyes slowly began to open. When they landed on Ranma, she stared a moment. *That face...so sad...* Her eyes slowly moved around, looking at the other's in the room. "W-where am I?" She whispered, looking to the pig-tailed boy before her.   
"The Tendo Dojo. You're at your home." He said, not letting her sit up. "Just rest a moment, Akane."   
She blinked. "Tendo dojo? What's that?"   
Ranma stared. *She doesn't remember?*   
Soun started to cry. 

"You don't need to carry me!" Akane cried, while Ranma, ignoring her rather loud objections, carried her to her room. "Pervert!" She spat.   
Ranma flinched, resting her against the bed. "Do you remember anything, Akane?" He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.   
She looked up at him confused. "I...I..." Finally, she shook her head. "Nothing...I don't recognize anything...who are you?!"   
He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. "I...I'm just a friend..." He swallowed hard. *Not to mention the man who's in love with you.* "Do you remember what happened?"   
She stared at him, confused. "What does it matter?"   
He turned to her shocked. "It matters to me!" He fought the urge to hold her. "Do you remember your name?"   
She shook her head. "Everyone's calling me Akane."   
"Your name is Tendo Akane. You are the youngest daughter of Tendo Soun. You're also the heir to the Tendo School of Indescriminate Grappling." He bit his lip. "I should never have let you tell me not to stop her..." He whispered, closing his eyes.   
Although most people would have found it nearly impossible to hear his words, Akane found it easy. "Stop who?"   
His eyes snapped towards her. "You heard me?"   
She nodded. "Plain as day."   
He silently contemplated this for awhile. "Doc Tofu should be here soon."   
No sooner had he spoken these words, the door opened and a man in grey gi walked in, carrying some books. "What happened to her, Ranma?"   
He bit his lip. "She was fighting Shampoo and made me swear on my honor not to interfere...Shampoo used a memory tsubo technique-"   
"A second time?!" Dr. Tofu hurried over, examining her neck and shoulders. "Damn...Your previous 'technique' isn't going to work this time. Nothing will."   
Ranma froze. "What?!" He managed to rasp out, staring into Akane's blank brown eyes. *She doesn't even recognize the doctor!*   
"Her memory has been obliterated at best. If it were to return, it would be a miracle, or the joke of some sick twisted kami." The good doctors glasses flashed. "I wonder if Shampoo realizes what she's done."   
Ranma sighed. "I don't care, the next time I see her, I'll probably send her to China care of my fist."   
Doc Tofu nodded. "I'm inclined to agree."   
"Who is this girl, Shampoo?"   
Ranma hushed her gently, easing her back to the pillows and lightly kissing her forhead. "Don't worry about her. I'll do that. Just rest, alright?"   
Akane blushed at the gentle action. "H-hai..."   
Outside, Ranma and Dr. Tofu looked at each other, concern evident in each other's gaze. "She'll never remember, will she?" Ranma whispered, his eyes sad.   
"Probably not. So you have to make her a new set of memories to fill her empty space." Tofu patted the boy on his shoulder. "You and her family need to keep her away from school and any things that may be bad for her head or heart for a few days. A week at most. Stay close to her as much as possible."   
"Wh-why would I want to stay close to that uncute tomboy?" Ranma flushed.   
"For the same reason I'm a nervous wreck around that uncute Tomboy's older sister. You love her. Don't bother trying to unconvince me. I've seen all then evidence I need." He turned and started moving to the door. "I'll be back to check on her tomorrow."   
Ranma just stood there, wondering what exactly he'd said to give himself away. 

Akane slept late that day, waking to the sight of a the pig-tailed martial artist sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position in the chair by the bed. She just looked up at him for a few moments. *Why was he so upset that I couldn't remember anything?*   
Ranma's eyes slowly opened and he saw Akane was awake. He smiled, reaching out and touching her cheek. "Ohayo, Akane." He said, his fingers caressing her gently.   
"O-Ohayo..."   
"It's Ranma." He said, gently taking her hand in his. "I guess we gotta try to make some new memories for you." He helped her sit, smiling.   
She tried not to blush at his actions. "Is this my room?" She asked softly, trying to camoflage the blush by trying to look embarassed.   
Ranma simply nodded. "Why don't we go to the park, Akane? Would you like to?"   
Akane looked down, wondering why she felt light-headed at his offer. "Do I like the park?" She asked her voice soft.   
He smiled, still holding her hand. "That's a decision you'll have to make on your own." He said, leading her to the door. When they opened the door, Akane and Ranma's families fell into the room.   
They'd been leaning on the door eavesdropping.   
Ranma just glared at them, walking with Akane from the room. Akane stared in amazement as she passed. "Do they always do that?"   
Ranma nodded. "They're just dying for me to try something." He said, sighing. "But I wont..."   
"Why?" She sounded bitter. "Is there something wrong with me?"   
Ranma paused, looking back at her. "No." He said softly. "It's nothing to do with you. It's everything to do with honor."   
She paused. "You hold honor highly don't you?"   
He nodded, giving her a quirky smile. "Let's go. Maybe we could get something to eat while we're at it?"   
She blushed. "Did you just invite me on a date?" She whispered.   
Ranma grinned. "Yeah, I guess I just did."   
She smiled back at him, letting him lead her from the property.   
*No place that would bug her or upset her before she lost her memories...hmm, guess I'm not going to get some Okinomiyaki at-* Ranma's thoughts were cut off when Akane pulled him to a stop.   
"What about that place?" She pointed at Ucchan's."   
Ranma looked at her, uncertain. Finally with a reserved sigh, he nodded, leading her in. He practically saw Ukyou turn green at the sight of their joined hands.   
"Hi, Ranchan! Want the usual?"   
He nodded. "One for Akane, too." He said, leading her to the bar.   
"So, what brings you two here? I thought Akane was still getting over her and Shampoo's 'battle to the death'." She said jokingly. Deep down she felt angry jealousy eating at her.   
Akane smiled at her. "Do I know you?" She asked softly.   
Ukyou froze. "I'm only-"   
Ranma's hand darted out, covering Ukyou's mouth. "She doesn't remember anything Ucchan. ANYTHING. I don't think pressing your luck is a good idea at this time!"   
She stared at him in shock. "What happened?"   
"Shampoo erased all of her memories. Doc Tofu said there's little chance of them returning, so what you need to be right now is a friend..." He finished the rest of the sentence with his eyes. *NOT a jealous fiancee!*   
Ukyou flushed awkwardly. "Hi, Akane, my name's Ukyou."   
Akane smiled. "Hello, Ukyou."   
"Call me Ucchan." She said, bitting her lip. *No chance of her memories returning. Now's my chance to get Ranma!* "So, what are you two doing here?"   
Ranma just sighed. "The smell of Okinomiyaki grilling called us." He said, gobbling the last of the piece that had been set before him.   
"Say, Ranma, can we go see a movie on Saturday?"   
Ranma froze. *If I say yes, Akane would kill me...I...* "I can't." He shook his head. "I gotta try to find any way possible to help Akane get her memories back."   
Akane looked over at him surprised. "No, it's okay, really."   
"Besides, Doc Tofu said I should stay near her. Just in case Shampoo doesn't think she did her job well enough."   
Akane wondered why Ranma was lying to someone who was obviously his friend. "Ranma-"   
He stood, taking her hands. "Come on, I said we'd go to the park." He said, leading her to the door.   
Ukyou clenched her fist. *I'll have him yet!*   
When they were gone, Akane looked up at her companion. "Why did you say no to her?"   
He sighed, hanging his head. "Because, she's asking for something that's already been given." He said, squeezing her hand. "I'll tell you what she wants later."   
Akane was no less confused, but still nodded. "I don't really understand, but okay."   
Several people stared at the unusual sight of the couple getting along. A few people turned jealous shades of green when they saw the pairs hands linked. Other's turned rage red when Akane glomped Ranma for something.   
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"   
Ryoga's voice burst through Ranma's perfect afternoon. "Oh, hi, p-chan."   
"DON'T CALL ME P-CHAN, GODDAMNIT!"   
He was silenced when he looked at Akane. She was looking at him with curiousity and confusion. "I guess I don't know too many of Ranma's friends yet, my name is Akane, who are you?"   
Ryoga fainted.   
Akane watched him fall with curiousity. "You have strange friends."   
Ranma sighed, hefting the lost boy over his shoulder. "Come on, let's drop by Tofu's." He said, taking Akane's hand in his free one.   
She smiled at him as they walked. "Ranma-"   
"Hm?" He looked over at her, flushing faintly when he saw her smile.   
"You're a nice guy." She said squeezing his hand.   
"T-thanks..." He said, tighting his grip on her hand as well. 

Dr. Tofu heard Ranma's shout and hurried out to see what was wrong. When he saw Ryoga, he shook his head. "Don't tell me you two tried to kill each other again."   
Ranma shook his head, depositing the lost boy on a bed. "Naw, he fainted when Akane asked who he was. He wasn't expecting that."   
The good doctor chuckled, shaking his head. "How are you, Akane?"   
"I'm fine, Doctor." She said, looking around the room. "Shouldn't we head back, Ranma?" She said softly.   
He nodded, taking her hand again and walking from the room. *I haven't been hit all day...if she hadn't lost her memory I'd be lovin this...* He smiled down at her before putting his arm around her shoulders as he steered her from the building.   
Akane flushed slightly, leaning against him. *He's so nice to me...I have to try to remember-!* "ANGH!" She collapsed as pain seered through her head, throwing her from consiousness.   
Ranma started, catching her a moment before she fell. "AKANE!" Concern rang out in his voice and he quickly lifted her into his arms.   
Akane heard his voice and reached for it. *Ranma...I can't remember...who are you? What are you to me? Please, help me, Ranma...I can't remember!*   
He quickly moved into the dojo, then up to her room, laying her on the bed. He vanished then, after a moment, returned with a bucket of warm water and a wash cloth.   
After bathing her face, he lifted her hand, kissing it gently. "Come on you uncute tomboy..." He whispered urgently. "Wake up...please, Akane..."   
As if responding to his quiet pleading, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ranma?" She whispered.   
"I'm here." He said, moving to the edge of the bed and sitting beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked, gently brushing her bangs from her eyes.   
"I...I think so...I wanted to remember...I was trying to remember you so hard...but I couldn't..." She began crying softly.   
Ranma pulled her upright and against his chest, hugging her gently. "Shhhh..." He murmered into her ear, trying to reassure her. "It's okay, don't rush yourself."   
"But I want to remember!" She sobbed. "You're so nice to me and it kills me that I can't remember what you are to me!"   
He bit his lip. "Akane, I don't think trying to remember for that reason is such a good idea. I..." He bit his lip, caressing her face. "I wont lie to you, but don't ask me what I was, cause I acted like a bastard."   
She looked utterly confused. "You're not a bastard, you're very nice. You've been incredibly patient and caring. I...I like it..." She blushed a bit.   
Ranma flushed bright red, looking away. "I should let you rest...I'll see ya around dinner, alright?" He asked, easing her back to the bed again. Her arms were still tightly around his neck when her back touched the matress.   
"Ulp..." Akane tightened her grasp on him in a gentle hug and kissed his cheek.   
Ranma froze, his brain ceasing to function. "A... Akane..." He whispered, staring at her.   
She flushed, releasing him. "Sorry..."   
He shook his head. "It's alright...really. It's okay. Don't worry about it..."   
When he was gone, Akane rolled onto her side, her heart thumping. *What on earth possessed me to...* She touched her tingling lips and sighed. *And more importantly why do I want to do it agan?*   
Ranma leaned against the door, his pulse thumping loudly in his ears. *Oh, gods...her lips are so soft...I wish I could kiss her again...* He looked at the ceiling before moving towards his room. Once there, he leaned against the door, his hand touching his cheek.   
"I love you, Akane..." He whispered, his eyes closed tightly. His eyes snapped open when he realized he'd voiced his feelings aloud. "Dear gods..." He whispered. "I love her...I finally said it..." A soft tinkling laugh escaped his lips, a genuinely happy, sound.

[Back to Chapter 5][1] [Backt to YMT][2] [Forward to Chapter 7][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch5ymt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch7ymt.html



	7. Chapter 7

ch7ymt Memories   
Akane slowly went downstairs and blushed a bit when she heard Ranma talking to Kasumi.   
"Yeah, I'm going to give it to her soon, real soon."   
She peeked into the kitchen and smiled. "What are you guys talkin about?"   
Ranma glanced over at her and smiled fondly at her. "Not much, just your birthday."   
Akane's heart sped up for unknown reasons and she smiled back. "Oh, what d'ya get me?" She knew she sounded rediculous, but couldn't help it.   
He smiled again, this time a sadder smile. "If I told ya, it wouldn't be a surprise." He glanced at Kasumi and read her eyes.   
*Go be with her.*   
"Hey, Akane, could we spar?"   
Akane blinked. "I...I guess..." She was startled when he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the kitchen. "Are you sure I should do this?" She asked, not objecting as he pulled her into the dojo. "I mean, I don't remember anything..."   
"That was just an excuse to get you alone." He admitted, pulling her into a warm hug. "I never was really alone with you. Someone was always watching, or listening."   
"R-ranma-"   
He silenced her with a long finger. "There's so much I WANTED to tell you...that I couldn't...that you wouldn't understand if I told you now..." He sighed, putting his arm around her again. "So could I just hold you...just a while?"   
Akane was so startled, she couldn't answer. She heard him sigh and felt his arms start to unwind from around her and deperately she threw her arms around his waist. "YES!" She whispered.   
This time, Ranma was caught off guard. "..." He stared at the top of her head through wide eyes.   
"I need held...please..." She whispered, her face buried into his shirt, so her words came out muffled.   
He held her tightly against him, and a tear rolled down his face. *I love you...* He thought. He felt her hands clutching the back of his shirt and fought the urge to cry. "Akane..." He whispered, tightening his grasp slightly. *I wont let you go. The moment you get your memories back...I promise you...I'll propose to you...*   
Akane blushed faintly when she realized her situation.   
*I'm alone, in the arms of a boy I don't remember, but it feels right....* She sighed and rested her cheek on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"SHAMPOO!" Ranma yelled, storming into the nekohanten that day. "How dare you?!"   
"AIREN!" Shampoo jumped out glomping him. "Wo ai ne!"   
He shoved her away, his eyes furious. "Get the hell away from me, stupid bitch. How could you!? If you loved me, you'd want me happy! I hate you! If you ever touch Akane or come near me again, I'll kill you!" His eyes burned with such fire, Shampoo was taken aback.   
"AIREN-"   
"I'm not your husband." He snarled, his face angry. "I never have been...I never will be..."   
Cologne exitted the back. "Shampoo, go into the kitchen, now."   
"But-"   
"NOW!" Cologne thundered, glaring at her daughter. "You should have listened to me and Mu tsu in the first place, but you didn't. GO!"   
Shampoo quivered, then ran into the kitchen.   
"Ranma, Shampoo truely doesn't love you, but she can't go home until you are married or dead." Cologne said sadly.   
"What if she was married to someone else?"   
Cologne's eyes widened. "She wouldn't agree..."   
"I didn't agree to getting married to her either. "I say you train Mousse till he can beat her. Convince him to go all out on her, otherwise, they'll never be together. She would agree to that, right?"   
"Not to the training, but if he defeated her on his own, she would without question. You have a good head, Ranma."   
He smirked. "Yeah, when I use it."

For the next several months, Ranma began retraining Akane in the basics of martial arts, helping her get her skills honed more than they were before she lost her memory.   
They focused on one new move or combo per day for close to a year before Akane and Ranma had been alone again in the dojo, sparring.   
"Ranma," Akane said, stopping suddenly. "Can we talk?" She asked, taking his hands gently.   
He blinked, then nodded, fingering the ring that still rested under his shirt. "What's up?"   
"I...my memories aren't returning and you've been really patient with me...but I'm not remembering...each day I have trouble remembering your name...please, I need to know everything that happened up till I lost my memories..."   
He hesitated. "Akane...I came here, and we were engaged by our parents...neither of us wanted it at the time, and...eventually insulting each other became a daily habit...you...you called me a pervert..."   
She flinched slightly and he sat, lacing his fingers and looking up at her, a great deal of pain in his eyes.   
"I called you a tomboy, but that was mainly to keep the parents from knowing how much I liked you...like you...I got into alot of trouble after I moved here...and you often got caught in the middle of it...we wound up...getting closer and I finally let myself admit in a place called Jusendo that I loved you..." He whispered the words so softly, she wasn't sure she'd heard them.   
"What?"   
He hadn't heard her. "That time, I thought you were dead...oh, gods, I was terrified you were...you were so still and your eyes had closed, I thought I hadn't gotten the water to save you in time...but...while I was holding you...I screamed your name...then...in my mind, I kept right on screaming...I wanted to tell you I loved you..." He didn't care that tears ran down his face.   
Akane stared down at him in shock. "Ranma..."   
"Then...we got back and our dads knocked me out and stuffed me into a tux...and when I came to, everything was happening so fast...I went to find you and you...were in a wedding dress...gods..."   
He smiled at the memory. "It is one of the best memories I have of you...you were smiling...a true smile... then, you asked me if you looked kawaiikune now...and I barely admitted you were gorgeous..." His smile turned sad. "After that, things went down hill..."   
She sat beside him, hanging onto each word.   
"I couldn't bring myself to admit that I loved you...and then I learned our parents had nannichuan...to cure my curse..." He didn't feel her put her arms around him in a gentle hug. "I left you for that damn water..." He whispered, cursing his name mentally. "Then, when I decided I was going to propose to you, I waited to long... and you lost your memory..." He finished in a whisper.   
He didn't even notice he was crying until Akane brought her lips to his face, tenderly kissing away one of the tears. He lifted his hand and touched his face, feeling the dampness. "Huh...?"   
"Shhhh...it's alright..." She said, caressing his face gently. "I'll remember...I know it..."   
Ranma watched her lips move and caught her face. "I don't know how much longer I can wait..." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers tenderly, his hands tangling in her hair.   
Akane froze, startled. "R-ranma..." She gasped out.   
He pulled back just slightly, his eyes smiling. "I wanted to be the first kiss you'd ever remember...our first, I didn't remember, and I can never remember...but...you'll remember this one..." He nuzzled her face gently, his eyes closing. "An so will I..."   
She smiled a bit, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his. "I lied to you." She whispered, smirking.   
He stared, startled. "Huh?!"   
She crawled into his lap, her arms around his neck. "I lied...I had too...about three months ago, that day we were sparring and you hit me a little harder than normal, when my head hit the wall, my memories came back. I've known all about it, but I had to keep faking...I had to know, Ranma..." She looked a bit ashamed, but still smiled a bit sheepishly. "I had to know who she was and you wouldn't tell me..."   
His eyes misted with tears and he clutched her close, his hands buried in her hair. "That was a dirty trick, tomboy..." He whispered, holding her tightly.   
She smiled, caressing his back. "Perhaps, but no worse than the trick you pulled...Not telling me who you were going to propose to..." She felt him tense and pulled back slightly. "Ranma?"   
"I couldn't...please, believe me...I didn't mean to hurt you...gods, you know I love you...don't hate me for that..."   
Akane got impatient with his ramblings and grabbed his face, kissing him hard. "Shut up, baka!" She whispered. "I don't hate you, dammit! I LOVE YOU!"   
He froze, mid sentence. "..." A tear rolled down his face and he clutched her close, another tear streaming down his face. "Oh, Akane...what idiots we've been..." He whispered. "I love you so damn much...hell, I don't even know when I started..."   
She silenced him, laying a finger across his lips. "Shhhh..." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and holding him while he released all the pain that had been building inside of him. "I love you, too...shhhhh...it's alright..."   
He slowly pulled back and reached into his shirt, yanking hard on the cord that held the ring around his neck. "Tendo Akane..." He whispered, taking her right hand. "I love you, will you marry me?"   
She smiled, and watched him slowly lift his eyes to her face, staring deep into her eyes. "Saotome Ranma, I love you, too, and I would gladly marry you."   
He smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger. Her eyes lifted to his and he leaned down, kissing her gently, his hands moving to cradle her head.   
A tear wound down her face and she kissed him back, a broad smile on her face. When they broke apart, she smirked. "Let's see if we can make it through this one."   
The ice was broken and he laughed, the first truely happy laugh in over a year. Ranma held Akane in his arms and they chuckled at the joke.

[Back to Chapter 6][1] [Back to YMT][2] [Back to Saya's][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/ch6ymt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/youmethem.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya2/index.html



End file.
